


【包托/杰托】Dare

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 一个关于大冒险的故事师生AU有车 注意避让
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 5





	【包托/杰托】Dare

  
  
  
“下一个游戏是经典中的经典——真心话大冒险！”  
  
“哎——”马上就有人大呼无趣，“这也太老套了吧？”  
  
“只要提出来的条件够刺激就行。”话音刚落桌上的酒瓶就骨碌碌地转动起来，被选中的绿眼睛男孩一脸凝重地看着瓶尾对准的金发少年，少年眨眨眼，颊上的细碎雀斑融化在酒吧四散的迷离灯光之下，“放心，不会很过分的。你选真心话还是大冒险？”  
  
绿眼睛男孩松了一口气，“真心话。”  
  
“问个刺激点儿的！”有人在旁边起哄，费尔南多想了想，“内裤的颜色和版型？”  
  
周围一片嘘声，“这就没劲儿了啊，这完全可以自己扒开来看嘛。”  
  
“上来就搞大的后来还怎么玩？当个开胃菜也行。”  
  
男孩在吵闹声里拉开自己的裤子看了一眼，“黑色——”  
  
“丁字裤。”  
  
短暂的寂静过后爆发了更为巨大的喧闹，甚至有人开始吹口哨，旁边的朋友撞了撞费尔南多的肩膀，“挺会提问题的啊！”  
  
费尔南多想起上厕所时无意瞥到的风光，耸了耸肩表示和自己无关，朋友继续说：“开局就这么大，之后不知道得玩儿成什么样。”

  
  
不是我就行。费尔南多抱着这个心态安静地目睹了三十秒内吃完柠檬吹口哨，举着茶几做蹲起，问隔壁桌的客人要左脚袜子之后，终于轮到了他。  
  
气氛正热，顶着众人炙热的目光，选真心话未免有些扫兴，费尔南多很干脆地选择了大冒险。  
  
“让那边那位男士答应和你交往就行。”手指指向的吧台角落里男人身穿黑色西装，衬衫扣子解到第三颗，露出小片胸膛，酒杯里的冰球随着他摇晃的动作在琥珀色的酒液里折射出水似的粼光，费尔南多瞳孔晃动两秒，下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。他深吸一口气，不管身后哗然的人群，站起来径直向男人走去。  
  
“打扰一下，”费尔南多敲敲吧台的边沿，男人侧着头冲他挑了挑眉，金发少年开口：“能和我交往吗？”  
  
他的眼睛是漂亮的焦糖色，眼尾无辜的微垂，睫毛长而翘，轮廓分明，脸部线条却还带着少年特有的柔和，下唇的弧度柔软饱满，看起来很适合接吻。一脸无所谓地等待着回答，垂在吧台光滑大理石桌面上的手指来回摩挲，男人目光一凝，看到少年身后探头探脑的几个人之后露出了若有所思的表情，略带玩味地看了一眼费尔南多：“我对未成年没兴趣。”  
  
偷偷跟过来的几个朋友发出了失望的嘘声，冲卡座那边喊：“南多失败了哈哈哈哈哈哈，把酒倒上等我们回去！”  
  
郁闷地灌了三大杯酒之后，有好事的朋友撞撞他的肩膀，对着他挤眉弄眼：“这是你第一次被拒绝吧？”  
  
哪壶不开提哪壶。金发少年翻了个白眼只当没听见，摇了摇杯子只听得到冰块相撞叮咚作响的声音，越想越烦，倒都懒得到，干脆拿起酒瓶对瓶吹，喝到有些恍惚的时候看见拒绝了他的男人径直离开，一眼也没有向他看。  
  
从未被人忽视到这种程度的少年来了火气，啪地一声拍在茶几上：“我一定会追到他的！”  
  
  
  
“我一定会追到他的。”  
  
金发少年看着视频里那张每天都会在镜子里见到的脸怀疑地皱眉，“这是什么？”  
  
“你的追求宣言，”朋友笑眯眯地看着他，“怕你酒醒之后忘记，所以特地录下来了，你不会因为做不到所以假装不记得吧？”  
  
明知道是对方故意为之，为了面子费尔南多还是咬牙切齿地挤出一个微笑：“记得，怎么会不记得呢，我今天就去酒吧蹲他。”  
  
费尔南多言出必行说到做到，一连在酒吧蹲了半个月的点，连酒保几点换班一共有几班都知道，却再也没见过那个男人，反倒把自己搞得精力交瘁，只能抓紧白天上课的时间补觉。半梦半醒间被敲了敲桌面，不轻不重地两下，带有警告和督促的意味通过传导性能很好的木质课桌敲击费尔南多的鼓膜，少年不耐烦地抬起头，所有话语在看到来人的瞬间凝固在嘴里。  
  
“是你？”过了三秒他才震惊地吐出两个字，“你在这里干什么？”  
  
“首先，你不应该上课的时候睡觉，”男人俯下身一手扶在椅背上，另一手撑着桌面，和费尔南多的距离近得不可思议，声音就在少年耳边，“其次，你应该叫我老师。”  
  
老师？！  
  
大概是觉得少年惊讶到瞪大双眼的模样很有意思，男人勾了下唇角起身，“好好听课。”  
  
  
费尔南多揉了揉眼睛，看看讲台上正在自我介绍的男人，仍然感到不可思议。男人像是感觉不到他的情绪，“我是你们的新老师，杰拉德。”  
  
费尔南多就差把问号挂在脸上了，朋友隔着几排座位和他面面相觑，最后冲他做了个割喉的手势。你才死定了，费尔南多瞥了他一眼，干脆也不睡觉了，趴在桌子上观察杰拉德。  
  
男人依旧穿着西装，和那晚不同的是衬衫扣子严严实实地扣到最上面，领带也系得一丝不苟，腕上不经意间露出的手表价值不菲，不像老师倒像是商业精英。费尔南多撇了撇嘴，在男人宣布下课之后迅速从后门跑出去，堵到杰拉德面前：“和我交往吧。”  
  
杰拉德轻笑一声，“你这是在和自己的老师表白吗？”  
  
  
所幸刚刚下课还没有几个人出来，费尔南多看着他蓝色的眼睛：“这样说也可以。”  
  
“我不可以。”杰拉德摇摇头，从他身边绕过去。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我不是说过了吗？你不是我喜欢的类型。”  
  
  
  
好像你是我喜欢的类型一样。费尔南多用力地盖上笔盖，吹了吹墨迹未干的信纸，准备折起来的时候被朋友一把抢过：“什么东西？”  
  
“给亲爱的...杰拉德？！你疯了吧！？”

“你可以喊得再大声一点，”费尔南多从他的手里夺回自己写了三节课的情书，“我不是说了一定会追上他的吗？录视频的人还是你。”  
  
“不是，”朋友挠了挠头，“也不必做到这程度吧，你真要玩师生恋啊？”  
  
“我追到手再甩了不行吗？”  
  
“那还不如不追，”身后一只手将信纸径直抽走，杰拉德读了两行又塞回费尔南多僵在空中的手里，挑了挑眉，“我以为你只是抄作业，没想到写情书也用抄的。”  
  
他说完转身就走了，费尔南多愣了两秒才站起来追他：“等等，事情不是你听到的那样！”  
  
被独自留在原地的朋友：......这剧情是不是不太对？  
  
  
经过两个月的时间，杰拉德已经成功地接受了费尔南多出现在办公室里，厕所门前，回家路上，甚至自家小区，但是费尔南多总有办法刷新他的认知。  
  
上节课已经说了这节课会有随堂测验，费尔南多的座位却空空荡荡，杰拉德皱眉，想要下去问问班长什么情况，垂在讲台上的手无意间拂落了边上的钢笔，他俯下身去捡的同时和费尔南多对视。  
  
  
少年的眼睛是清澈的焦糖色，在窗外的光线折射下透露出些许晶莹的光芒，颊上的细碎雀斑秀气可爱，杰拉德鬼使神差地想起那晚上少年问他要不要交往，表情漫不经心，微微偏着头呈现出一个适合接吻的角度。和现在一样。  
  
区别不同的是当时杰拉德没有亲吻他的冲动，而现在他向前倾身，嘴唇将费尔南多的唇瓣压出一个柔软的弧度。  
  
被亲吻的少年好像被施了定身咒，连呼吸都一同停住，只有被阳光染成和头发同色的睫毛茫然地抖了两抖，大片光线透过采光良好的玻璃窗投射进来。无数细小的尘埃在丁达尔效应里浮浮沉沉，定格的画面仿佛电影中的某一帧。过了三十秒或者是一个世纪，杰拉德把钢笔捡起来放回到桌面上，下了讲台在埋头做题的学生中来回穿梭，留费尔南多一个人在讲台底下蹲到腿脚发麻。  
  
*

费尔南多没有再追着杰拉德跑，准确地说，他开始避开杰拉德。原因很难解释清楚，可能是害羞也可能是害怕，总之他很难直视杰拉德，即使是避无可避的上课时间他也会选择把头埋进手臂假装睡觉，即使无法在他的声音里入睡。而杰拉德在那个吻之后也没有主动和他接触，这算什么？费尔南多觉得有点好笑，于是在阔别酒吧两个月之后重新答应了朋友的邀约。  
  
  
“杰拉德老师你是追不上了，要不然我们换个人追？”  
  
“啊？”费尔南多回过神，发现酒瓶瓶口刚好对准自己，而瓶尾对着的刚好是当初让他去追杰拉德的朋友，男生冲他眨眨眼：“那个怎么样？是你的菜吧？”  
  
一晚上都心不在焉地只管喝酒，费尔南多尚未弄清楚情况就被推搡到吧台角落里坐着的男人跟前，场面太过熟悉让费尔南多有点晃神，他动了动嘴唇正准备和朋友说他今天没兴致玩这种游戏，或者说以后再也不想玩这种游戏时被人拽住了手腕，措不及防地闯进了那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛。  
  
  
像落入深海里，喧杂的人声尽数散去，费尔南多能够清晰地听见自己的心跳声，手腕上男人的体温鲜明地彰显着存在感，力度太大让少年不由自主地想要挣开，然后被握得更紧。

“谁都可以成为你的追求对象是吗？”

心脏重重地瑟缩一下，费尔南多被男人拽着踉踉跄跄地跟着走，只留下一群人目瞪口呆地望着两人离去的背影。  


“你……”被塞进副驾驶的费尔南多开口打算问男人到底是什么意思，只说出了一个单词就被男人堵住了嘴巴，少年的口腔里还残余酒精的苦涩，杰拉德却面不改色地照单全收，长驱直入搜刮尽最后一丝津液才结束这个突然的吻。少年被亲得脸颊绯红，眼睛在水泽浸润之下闪闪发光，还是嘴硬地想要扳回一局：“你这样是要被算酒驾的。”

“所以谁允许你在外面喝酒了？”

少年没有料到男人会这样强词夺理，瞪大了眼睛准备申辩再次被吻住，男人衔着他的唇瓣，声音低沉磁性：“为什么躲着我？”

费尔南多闭上眼睛定了定神，勾住杰拉德的脖子加深这个吻。

那个小洞比杰拉德想象的更紧更热，勉强塞进两根手指后杰拉德觉得有什么不太对，费尔南多像一只鸵鸟一样将脸埋进床里，只有身体在轻轻颤抖。

半晌杰拉德犹豫地发问：“你是……第一次吗？”

少年的声音闷闷地从被子里传来：“你以为谁都可以成为我的追求对象吗？”  


如果一定要用一个词形容杰拉德的心情的话，那这个词一定是心花怒放。他不是在意伴侣是不是virgin的那种类型，只是单纯因为感受到了费尔南多的心意而满足。他在费尔南多的心里是特殊的，只要想到这个就让他足够高兴了。

杰拉德半拉半拽地将费尔南多从被子里挖出来，又开始接吻。男人亲吻少年的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，一路缠绵地向下，最后珍之重之地含住费尔南多挺立的阴茎。

“唔……”未经人事的少年承受不了这样的刺激，手指不自觉地插入男人发间，他青涩的反应很好地取悦了杰拉德，男人更深地含住他，顶到紧窒喉咙的那一刻费尔南多连脚背都绷了起来，没坚持多久就射进了杰拉德嘴里。

男人的轮廓像刀一样锋利，神情却温柔地不像话，起身漱了漱口才又去亲费尔南多，漱口水是柠檬味的，参杂着浓郁的薄荷气味在两人舌尖上传递，费尔南多奇迹般地在这清凉里尝出了一丝甜味。  
  
凭借着这股甜意，即使被进入的过程很痛，费尔南多也只是咬着唇忍着。扩张已经做得足够充分，真正的问题是杰拉德的尺寸，费尔南多根本没法想到那么大的东西怎么塞进自己后面的那个小洞里。杰拉德也同样不好受，费尔南多里面太紧了，进一个头都很困难，又加上少年太过紧张无意识地收缩，难度又上一层楼。男人的手掌抚上费尔南多像猫一样拱起的光裸脊背，一下一下顺着脊骨的方向抚摸。少年僵硬的身体在这种爱抚之下缓缓放松，杰拉德完全进入的时候两人不约而同地松了一口气。

考虑到费尔南多是第一次，杰拉德抽送得很慢，过了一会儿对于已经适应了的少年来说就如同隔靴搔痒，费尔南多忍不住扭头看了一眼杰拉德，眼神里明明白白地写着“你是不是不行啊”几个大字。杰拉德嘴角一抽，毫不客气地用力往里顶，费尔南多毫无防备，只得抓紧了床单呜呜咽咽地承受。杰拉德一边觉得他可怜一边又觉得不狠狠操他几下不行，想了想扳过费尔南多的下巴和他接吻，少年的嘴里还带着淡淡的酒气，被淡忘的火气再度涌上来，咬着少年的嘴唇逼问：“如果我不在的话你的追求对象是不是就换人了？”

明明已经有了答案的问题还要再问一遍，费尔南多别扭地反问：“你不是对我这种类型不感兴趣吗？”

杰拉德挑眉：“那你现在已经把我追到手了，是不是应该把我给甩了？”

话音刚落两人俱是一愣，暧昧的面纱被挑破，少年撑起身仰头亲了亲男人的下巴，“所以我们现在是在交往吗？”

杰拉德深深的看了他一眼，最后低头亲吻他的眼睛：“是的，从现在开始，和我交往吧。”  
  


“昨天到底怎么回事儿？杰拉德带你去哪里了？你们发生了什么？电话也不接短信也不回，我差点报警。”费尔南多刚走到班门口就接收到来自朋友的灵魂发问，他挠了挠后脑，看见杰拉德迎面走来，觉得事实胜于雄辩，扯过男人的领带将他拉向自己，在杰拉德唇上印下一吻。

“我赢了，就是这么回事儿。”费尔南多抬抬下巴，犹如一只傲慢的孔雀。


End file.
